Romance… Harry’s valentine pay back!
by tallonfoot357
Summary: Remember in Harry second year, A Poem wrote by a girl with a foolish ear? Now it is dear Harry’s turn on one young miss! A humorous fic about how harry got back at Ginny. H/G fluff…with just a tad of R/H. set in HBP


Romance… Harry's valentine pay back!  
_____________________________________

Summery; remember in Harry second year, A Poem wrote by a girl with a foolish ear?  
Now it is dear Harry's turn on one young miss. A humorous fic about how harry got back at Ginny. H/G fluff…with just a tad of R/H. set in HBP.

Disclaimer, If I were them and oh they were me, I'd be rich and they would be…well…..Me.  
So what am I saying? "OH Woe is me! I am neither Rowling nor Poe!"  
(Sorry I had to get that out of my system)

________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter walked into the sixth year boy's dormitory one day before valentines with not much on his mind, until he tripped head over heels on a rather large book in the middle of the doorway.

The book was rather rumpled, and looked as if it had been flung away in a great rush;  
after Harry got up he picked up the book and turned it over in his hand.

The cover read "the Greats. Poets of are age and ages long past".

He figured it was Hermione's.  
He flipped the pages of the book and let it open on a random work.  
The poem that he saw was one by Edgar Allen Poe called "romance"

_ "Romance, who loves to nod and sing,_

_With drowsy head and folded wing………"_

_  
_And as he read an idea started forming in his head.

But a slight ruffling of Ron's bed curtain's snapped him out of his revere.

Swallowing a taste of disgust at the thought of Ron and Hermione……… well like I said he did not want to think about it.

He ripped out the poem, placed the book as he found it and fled the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day was rather odd.  
Ginny had not seen Harry all day.  
He had said yesterday that he would meet her down at breakfast.  
And half the day had already gone.  
When Ginny voiced this worry to Hermione, she just told her not to worry.

"But I have not seen him all day!"

"I'm positive he is fine."

"But Hermione, I haven't seen him all day. And it's Saturday so it's not like he missed class."

"Ginny stop worrying. He was not at breakfast, so he will be at lunch."

"But Hermione!....."

"come on" Hermione said pulling a protesting Ginny into the Great Hall.

Once in the Hall, Hermione let go of Ginny to run into Ron's awaiting arms.

Ignoring the image of her brother snogging Hermione,

(In the middle of the school no less)

Ginny made her way over to Professor McGonagall at the head table.

She had question about her latest Home work.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Miss Weasley…..what on earth?!"

Ginny turned, as the rest of the school, in the direction of the hall entrance only to see a very large Patronus in the shape of a stag sauntering down the middle of the hall with a proud and regal air.

'_What are you doing harry?'_ Ginny thought as the stag stopped in front of her and bowed.

The stag opened his mouth and spoke in Harry's deep resonating voice …..

"_Romance, who loves to nod and sing,_

_With drowsy head and folded wing,_

_Among the green leaves as they shake_

_Far down within some shadowy lake,_

_To me a painted paroquet_

_Hath been- a most familiar bird-_

_Taught me my alphabet to say-_

_To lisp my very earliest word_

_While in the wild wood I did lie,_

_A child- with a most knowing eye._

_Of late, eternal Condor years_

_So shake the very Heaven on high_

_With tumult as they thunder by,_

_I have no time for idle cares_

_Through gazing on the unquiet sky._

_And when an hour with calmer wings_

_It's down upon my spirit flings-_

_That little time with lyre and rhyme_

_To while away- forbidden things!_

_My heart would feel to be a crime_

_Unless it trembled with the strings"._

At the end of this speech the stag bowed slightly and dissolved into a mist.

After a moment of utter silence every female in the audience let out a sigh and began talking to there Nabors in high pitched voices.

"Oh! That was sooo sweet!...."

"…Ya, If only he would do that…"

"She is sooo lucky! I wish some one would do that to _me_…"

Ginny looked as if she would burst of pure Joy, a huge smile adorned her face and there was more than one tear in her eye.

Once again all eye's turned to the doors of the hall to see Harry walk in looking rather proud of himself.

When Ginny saw harry walk in she ran into his arms and kissed him full on the lip's.  
When they broke away Harry whispered into Ginny's hair "Ahh… sweet revenge!"

Then Harry stood next to Ginny, roped an arm around her shoulders.  
And with a very cheeky grin, bowed a low bow.

The hall broke into a tumult of applause.

At the head table Dumbledore could be seen beaming down at the pompously bowing potter and the laughing Miss Weasley, even McGonagall was clapping enthusiastically at the sight of the young couple, she may be a stern women but she was one who liked a little romance.

With a jovial wave at his adoring fan's Harry picked up the still laughing Ginny, threw her over his shoulder and left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_some ware in the after life…_

"HA HA! That's my boy!" James yelped as he clapped franticly with the scene below.

"That was so sweet of him" lily said looking upon her son with an air of approval.

And Sirius Rolling around the floor laughing his head off at his godson's antics.

He was muttering something that sounded like

"……my godson……..just like his father!.....boy can turn even old McGeGe's heart to butter!.......why did I not think of that?........!"

In-between laughing fits.

Fin.


End file.
